cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pericles
"Only the strongest shall rule" - Pre Vizsla Early Life '-' No one ever knew who were his parents or where they went. Pericles was an orphan all of his life. He never got along with other kids during his childhood. Everyone always ignored and excluded from all the games they did. Pericles Vizsla always had the blood of a true Mandalorian warrior. He picked fights with other kids just for fun and was hated by all of the other kids. He's been denied a family over and over again. In his teenage years when the rest of the kids were adopted and he was the oldest 'kid' in the orphange; he felt like no one wanted him. So he ran away from the orphange, not looking back. His future at this point is very dull. With no where else to go he decides to wander around the city looking for some adventure. A Mandalorian police guard stopped him and asked where his parents were. He said that he didn't have any and the guard told him he would have to come with him. Pericles didn't want to go back to the orphange; he shouted at the guard and released a punch right up the guard's chin. He ran from the guard not knowing where he was headed. He got up to the shipping docks and got in a random ship's cargo hold and hid till the guard's stopped looking for him. While he was hiding the cargo door closed and he was trapped. The Future Lies Ahead '-' The ship landed, the door to the cargo hold opened slowly. He hid behind a box and peeked at what lied ahead of him. He saw something terrifying. He saw Death Watch everywhere. A soldier came into the cargo hold and saw him. Pericles sprinted and pushes the soldier out of his way, once again, he was running. He tripped and was surrounded by Death Watch. Terror filled his body and passed out. Later on he awoken and saw Pre Vizsla standing next to him. Pre Vizsla took Pericles under his wing and trained him to be a soldier of Death Watch. Pre Vizsla also adopted Pericles into the Vizsla family and he was now a kinsman of Clan Vizsla. Months went by and Pericles was fitting well in the family proving himself through combat. 'A New Friend -' Pericles was sent on a mission to deliver a ship full of weapons and armor safely from Tatooine back to the Death Watch base on Concordia. He successfully loaded the weapons onto his ship on Tatooine and was headed back home. While on his way home he got caught in an asteroid field and an asteroid busted his ship's engines. His ship crashed on a remote planet and he was the only one to survive the crash. The rest of his team mates died. A mysterious man saved Pericles from the crash. The man told him that his name was Vaas Vizsla. Pericles learned that Vaas was associated with spice dealer. Vaas provided Pericles shelter and food until he was fully healed. Vaas told Pericles the power they could have if they consumed all rival spice dealers. Vaas, Pericles, and some other men from the spice company faught battles against the opposing companies slowly taking them over. Pericles notices that Vaas fights like a savage marauder. Pericles saw that he did have the warrior's blood of a mandalorian. Vaas' boss soon turned against him and Pericles. The two of them started a civil war against their once leader. After months of battle the two and their followers successfully took over all the spice dealers and gaining a well some of money. Pericles decided it was time to return back to Death Watch. He took Vaas along seeing how Vaas was an blood thirsty warrior and an excellent strategist. 'A Devestating Return -' Pericles and Vaas returned to Concordia seeing the hideout completely empty. The two went down to Mandalore seeing a bloody battle of Death Watch fighting ... Death Watch. They met up with Bo Katan and she told them that Pre Vizsla was killed and Mandalore was at a civil war. Devestated that Pre Vizsla died, Pericles soon took lead of Clan Vizsla with his good friend Vaas Vizsla as second in command. Pericles pledged their alligance to The Night Owls seeking the revenge of Pre's death and restoring Mandalore to it's once glorious days. 'A Growing Power - ' Pericles knew that his Clan was not strong enough to take control of Mandalore. Pericles, Vaas, and some other kinsmen seeked out new warriors to recruit into the clan. Searching the galaxy far and wide Clan Vizsla left a mark every where they went. Getting them noticed by Separatists, Republic, and other Mandalorian clans. Clan Vizsla made many allies and enemies on their rampage across the galaxy. Pericles and Vaas had bases, towns, towers built everywhere to show that Clan Vizsla is now a new growing power. (Adding a lot more later on) Category:Male Characters Category:Clan Vizsla Category:Leader Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Clone Wars Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Death Watch Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:True Mandalorian Category:Rise of the Empire Era